


Scars

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Canon, First Kiss, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Long after their game ends and the kids make a new world, John notices all of Dave's scars when they go on a trip together to a lake.





	Scars

Dave invited John to come with him swimming out in a lake he found in the woods while he was out looking for more shitty statues his alternative self put everywhere on this shitty version of Earth.

The lake itself was freezing and for some reason mosquitoes managed to survive all of these years. But Dave just wanted to get John out of the house over a reason that sounded casual and not like a desperate plea. 

John reluctantly joined, wearing a baggy shirt and swim trunks that were too tight on him. Dave didn't even own trunks, he was just going to swim in his underwear once he got there.

John and Dave both dropped off their house keys and phones by a nearby rock. 

Dave began to undress, stripping himself of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

John was focused on taking of his socks and shoes before his noticed that Dave has a few long scars across his chest.

John tilted his head to get a look at Dave's side.

Dave suddenly turned red, flushed with color as Dave examined his body.

"Wha-what are you?" Dave asked. 

"Sorry for staring." John apologized. "You just have so many scars."

"Oh." Dave sounded flat as he said, "those."

If it were over anything else John would have made a joke about how nervous Dave was... but John was too focused on how big some of his scars looked. "You get those during the game?"

"No." Dave answered.

It took John a moment, he recalled that Dave used to message him after Dave'd get 'served' up on the roof of his apartment by his older bro.

John lowered his eyes towards the ground and offered another apology. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Dave asked. "Ain't your fault."

John struggled to think of what to say.

John didn't know how to comfort Dave... like he used to. 

John guessed he wasn't much for talking any more, he hardly had a relationship with Dave at this point in their lives... and yet... Dave seemed so pleased on the ride over that John was in his car. That John was besides him and getting out of the house.

John looked up at Dave and said, "thanks for inviting me."

"No prob." Dave nodded.

"No, I mean..." John scratched his arm, "I mean... we have the whole lake to ourselves and it's not even that hot out, it's like the perfect day to go for a swim." John sighed. "Shit... shit rocks."

"Fuck yeah, my guy." Dave chuckled. "I knew today is perfect, that's why I invited you out."

John smiled up at Dave, Dave was still only slightly taller than him... but enough that John feels that Dave is watching over him. 

"I'm lucky to have a guy like you in my life." John said as he glanced at Dave's scars. "You've been nothing but good to me."

Dave started to flush red again. "Yeah, well... I was lucky to have you. You always made... my life a bit easier."

John looked Dave in the eyes as he gave him a gentle smile. Dave glanced away and then back again, he quickly leaned in to peck John on the lips. He pulled away and muttered. "Damn it!"

John's eyes widened. He slowly blinked. Dave continued cursing hims action under his breath.

"I'm- I'm fucking sorry, man." Dave confessed. "It was just- the mood I-"

John grabbed Dave by the wrists and gently pulled him down into a kiss.

John pulled away and told him, "it was just the _mood." _

Dave turned red completely, blushing wildly. His eyes flickering. 

John smiled lightly, tilting his head and lightly rubbing one of the scars Dave had on the back of his hand. 

Dave looked down, when John pressed his thumb over his scar... it seemed like it wasn't even there anymore.

Something that was out of sight... and finally out of his mind. 

Dave looked back up at John and pecked his lips again.

John giggled, laughing sweetly at Dave's sudden desperation for another kiss. 

"Come on," John nudged his head towards the lake, "let's go swimming for a while."

"Sure, man." Dave nodded. Agreeing to do what they came to do. 


End file.
